Orange and lemons
by Kittfox
Summary: There's a certain blue eyed blond who always did have a soft spot for underdogs. het
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review! **

**Summary: A certain blue eyed blond always did have a soft spot for underdogs. Het**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Orange and Lemons**

_Swish…_

_Swish…_

_Swish…_

Higher…Higher…He swung himself, kicking the ground harder and harder as his eyes remain glued to the sky. Up, down, up, down, he wonders if he unclasped his hold at the ropes to reach up to the large expanse of blue above, would he fly? Maybe if he swings high enough he could reach one of the clouds and stay there.

_Of course not you silly boy. What are you thinking?_

_Swish…_

_Swish…_

_Swish…_

His feet pushed harder at the ground and let himself just feel the wind go past him. Up, down, up down, the world shifting and turning and yet he can't seem to find himself to care. Yeah, he doesn't care; he's content, still…Naruto can't stop wishing himself to fly away.

* * *

His stomach grumbled, he absently put his hand over his stomach pressing hard as if to stop the growling as he remained his head bowed low as he continued to walk the street. His eyes partly lidded yet aware. He could hear the whispers, feel the stares digging deep coming from left, right, back and center and he felt his trembling hand clench a bit more tightly at his skin yet he did nothing and just continued putting one foot in front of the other.

He tuned them out, imagined their forms to be nothing but grey scribbles. Unreal, insignificant, non existent, just scribbles like his scribbles at his papers.

He hates them.

Hatethemhatethemhatethemhatethem.

And yet...he wants to know. Why…?

Why are they always angry at him? Is he bad?

_Don't hate me. Don't hate me. Don't hate me. I promise I don't mean whatever I said or did just please don't hate me._

His eyes partially widened when a sudden flash of bright color rolled down towards his dirty sandaled feet.

The hand that was clutching his shirt just above his stomach moved as he bends down to pick the thing that rolled towards him.

_It's an orange._

He was entranced and strangely fascinated at the color. In less than a millisecond it had captured his attention. Naruto almost never raised his head up, most often looking at the ground. His stomach grumbled out loud, the bright colored fruit sitting on his hands is cold and at the rarest moment he looked up to meet startled blue and a shock of yellow.

A child, a girl.

His sight zeroed in however at paper bag held against her chest where many more round oranges are showing.

_This must be hers. Does she want it back?_

She's staring. He wants to look back at the ground and yet he can't find himself to do so.

He hesitated and turned his gaze behind her. A woman adult with the same features as the child approached. The girl took a step forward and he fled.

……………………………..

Ino likes collecting knick knacks. Whatever she finds interesting whether a rock or a leaf or a pencil or any other she would keep in and bring it to her room. Most than often her mother would berate her at her habit yet she never listened and her mother didn't really try to dissuade her.

Ino has good eyes.

She could see something beautiful at the most oddest things, she bend down as if to pick a random rock go back and polish it at home and a few moments later it would shine like a most precious stone. She would pick weeds and unique and most often ugly flower that normally get cut away by others and put them together making the most exotic bouquet making them look strangely beautiful.

Yeah, Ino likes different things, likes keeping things, and likes showing what she had worked on to be showed to the rest of the world.

Her mother likes that about her, she just hoped her daughter would learn to organize her things so that the house won't seem too stuffy and messy.

"Wait a moment here dear. I'll just buy some fish."

The girl nodded as her mother walked off to a nearby stand. She hummed and returned the friendly hellos with her own from the villagers. She looked around as she adjusted her hold at the package at her hands. She abruptly stopped as her vision was centered on something bright gold. She nearly winced when the sun shined directly on it making it gleam, she didn't notice that her paper bag filled with chilled oranges are tilted as one of the fruits fell off and rolled towards the gold thing that she now just realized was a scruffy looking boy with wild gold hair.

_Blond? Blonds are rare in the country. Here in the village I thought it was just me, papa and mama that have blond hair._

The boy was as still as a statue with his head bent down whiles all of the people around him bustled and moved. For the longest time the boy just looked at the fruit by his feet before picking it up while she stared. And slowly, ever so slowly, he raised his head and she held back a gasp of surprise. His eyes are the brightest, bluest, and most soulful eyes she had encountered. It was mesmerizing.

She took a tentative step towards the boy who seems frozen at his spot looking at her when his gaze shifted, a man crossed her vision and when the person moved away. The boy was gone.

"_Ino."_

"_Ino."_

"**Ino!"**

She blinked and almost jumped in surprise when a hand lay upon her shoulder. "What are you doing just standing over there? We have to go home so I could prepare our lunch." Her mother frowned at her a moment before grasping her daughter's hand and led her home. Ino merely remained quiet and mused to herself as they walk.

_Definitely different. So fascinating, so intriguing. Interesting…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh…aaa….Oh dear. I didn't realize my fic has similarities with the other. I promise that I don't plagiarize anything. It is all original, well the characters aren't. But it is really, really an accident. I hope Mr./ms writer won't be angry at me if she/he happens to read this fic. Cause that would really suck. GOMEEEEEEENNNN. I'm really sorry if my fic has some likeness to yours which I didn't even know until now.**

**Oh darn, that's the first time that happened to me. Hope it would be the last.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciated it a lot. Please enjoy this next chapter and let me know your opinions. In other words. "REVIEW"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

**Summary: There's a certain blue eyed blond who always did have a soft spot for underdogs…**

**Orange and Lemons**

**Chapter II**

The sunlight shining through the shade of leaves lighting up the forest floor in dots and holes of light, Naruto lies in his back with his legs outstretched at the ground.

Chirp… 

_Chirp…_

The birds above him, he moves in a much shadier part of the tree in fear of getting pooped on. He raised one of his hands and looked at his smooth tan skin and sighed.

_It isn't there anymore._

Why is it that he heals so fast? Earlier today he had picked up one of the broken shards from his window to cut his wrist. He heard that it was a way to relieve emotional hurt and maybe an easier way to die. He heard it by accident though as like any other things he had learned in life.

Though of course, he didn't hear that 4 year olds aren't suppose to think of self-mutilation and death. Then again even if he did hear about it would it made any difference? No body wants him around so why not make others happy and spare himself the pain of being hated? He had tried it a few hours ago at his apartment.

Needless to say, he didn't like the experience. It took him many tries to actually make himself touch his skin with the sharp glass and when he did try it really hurts.

Of course it would hurt. You didn't expect it not to be did you? 

He just made a very small cut and almost already bawled his eyes out and threw away the shard deeming it as an evil, evil thing. Adults are evil people except maybe the old man with a weird hat and dress. He bets that maybe they knew that he was there and might be listening that's why they talked about the subject. The funny thing is though, aren't boo boos supposed to last longer?

Naruto stretched his hand and picked up the fallen apple at the ground, contemplating whether it's still okay.

_Yeah, still okay_.

He wiped it with his shirt and took a bite. Incidentally he remembered the girl carrying oranges yesterday.

_Naa…she's weird. Her eyes have no pupils._

They say that people with have no pupils are without souls and are demons. Why doesn't anybody hate her though? A few seconds later he grimaced and turned to the side. He vomited the few bits of apple he was previously munching upon.

_Maybe then, you shouldn't always believe what you hear._

He continued to vomit, fully disgusted as the bitten apple rolled and showed a color of browns and black and a few worms to top it off. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hands before glaring at the rotten fruit and throwing it away.

_Yuck_

He dusted his dirty shorts that didn't help to make it any cleaner as he stood up and sneak his way back to the village using the dark and abandoned alleys.

………………………………………..

"See you later mama! Papa!" Ino waved her hand as she ran away from the shop. "INO! Taku…That girl. I was going to make her watch the shop for me." Mrs. Yamanaka had her arms in akimbo her eyes narrowed at the open doorway.

A low chuckle sounded behind her and she sighed as arms wrapped around her waist. "Maybe she left because she knew that. Let her be, she's still a child. She supposed to play not work."

She huffed and ignored her husband's teasing kisses. "You spoil her too much. It is suppose to teach her responsibility." She pushed his face away from her neck with her hand and turned around. "And what about you? You're an adult. Work now, play later." She teased.

"Aww...Honey. I don't wanna go to work." Her husband mocked a sad tone only to get spanked at his butt. "Ara, ara. Go now. Shoo. Scram. Men and flowers don't mix."

He chuckled as he dipped his head and smiled through the kiss he gave before turning into a cloud of smoke. Mrs. Yamanaka shook her head in amusement and tied her apron on. The bell in the door jingled.

"Welcome."

………………………………….

"Good morning!"

"Mornin'"

"Ino! Wanna play jump rope with us?"

"Ah. Maybe later."

"Not watching your mother's store today ino?"

"Iie."

She continued to run happily all the while grinning like a little minx. A group of young girls carrying tire floats waved a greeting. One cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Ne Ino, Wanna go swim at the river with us?"

Ino contemplated a moment not breaking her stride. "Okay! Race you there!" She hastened her pace.

"Ah! No fair!"

"You're already running!"

"Cheater."

"Last one is an ugly wrinkly old woman!"

Nevertheless they ran after her laughing all the while, Ino flashed a peace sign and sticks out her tongue as she continued to accelerate her steps. Suddenly something caught her eyes. She slowed down until she fully stopped.

"Ne, what's wrong Ino?"

One of the girls from the groups stopped as the others continued on running. Ino shook her head and laughed. "It's nothing. I just remembered something that I have to do. I'll follow you guys there okay."

The girl tilted her head to the right in curiosity then she smiled. "'kay, only remember you are an ugly old woman now Ino!" With that she made a face and followed the others laughing.

Ino shook her fists and stomped on the ground. "HEY! I'm NOT A GRANDMA! Mou!" She huffed and crossed her arms to her chest. Her anger dissipating in seconds, her form relaxed as she remembered what had caught her vision earlier. She turned around and found herself facing the gate of the academy.

She stepped inside.

…………………………………………….

Naruto glared at the ground as angry tears rolled down his whiskered cheeks. He is sitting at the swing. _His _swing under the maple tree because nobody wants to be _tainted_ by the _bad_ boy.

Is he really so horrible?

_Stupid adults. _

He glared even more wishing himself that he has the power to squash them like bugs. Don't they think he hears them? He knows what they are saying. He knows what their children are whispering about him. He could hear the mean remarks about his supposedly low I.Q. He notices how the teachers pick on him. And the adults even have the gall to display the closeness off their bonds with their children in front of him as they pick them up. Maybe it is because they knew that he is watching and hearing them that's why they do that.

_Right. Pick on the orphan. Stupid mean adults._

He knows he is smart. He knows that if he runs away now he would not live even 15 minutes outside. He knows that the reason that he could not catch up from the lesson is because he is purposely held back. He understands that because no one properly taught him how to read and write contributes much at his academic state. He also knows that if he dies now, grandpa with a weird hat would be sad.

He likes to think that grandpa needs him because the old man wanted him to be a ninja. Yup, it's only for the old man he's doing this.

He sniffed as he felt a new set of tears starting to build up at his already red and puffy eyes.

"Nande Naiteru no?" (why are you crying?)

A quiet yet curious voice sounded just right near him startling him in the process resulting him to fall back at his back.

"AH! Daijobu ka? (Are you okay?)You are so clumsy."

_Itai!_

He winced and opens his eyes. His line of sight blurred by the salty tears, he wiped them at the back of his hand. He could just make out a familiar shade of yellow and blue only with a concerned face to match this time.

_It's the same girl. The girl with oranges._

He immediately looked down at the ground and mumbled, "I'm okay. I'm sorry about the orange; I forgot to give it back to you." He stood up fidgeting. Looking for a quick escape, ready to bolt any moment.

_This is bad. I already ate it and I don't have the money to buy one._

The girl frowned, not that he can see of course. "Oh yeah that's right. You're the guy who is standing there doing nothing at the crowd yesterday. It's okay. It's just a fruit anyway."

_It's okay? That orange fed my stomach yesterday._

He partially looked up only enough that he could see. His eyes are still hidden behind his bangs. He sniffed again and wiped his snot with his shirt.

"Dame! (Stop) you should use tissues or hankies when doing that."

He looked at her curiously as she rummaged around her pockets only to fish out a handkerchief. "Here it is." She held his chin with her fingers and pushed his head upwards and rubbed his nose and cheeks somehow ignoring the way he flinched.

_Hanase! Don't touch me._

He pushed himself away. Touch is foreign to him. He could not understand. The girl pouted and threw the hankie to his face. "Blow your nose with it so that it won't continue leaking out."

He blinked at her confusedly before nodding. "Ah." All the while the girl sat at his previously occupied swing staring at him making him feel uncomfortable. He turned to his side and tensed.

_Ah. This is embarrassing._

He hesitantly blew his nose in multiple short periods hoping it would minimize the noise. He could feel the girl smiling behind his back.

_Mou! Stop making fun of me. How long before it would empty already! Moouuu!_

He tries to lower the sound if that was even possible when he heard an amused giggle behind him. He lowered his head feeling shame tinting his cheeks.

"What are you doing? Blow hard and long so it is already done." She giggled and Naruto nodded. He blew his nose hard making a loud honking noise at the process. The girl giggled even more and he felt a small smile creeping to his lips before it was one more gone. He wiped his nose again for a good measure before turning back to the smiling girl.

"That's better."

He made another small nod, not looking up as he concentrated at her feet instead. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem!" The girl chirped. Her feet made a small push making the swing move back and forth a little.

Naruto stayed where his at, fidgeting and still tense. Not knowing what to do.

_Um… isn't this the moment where her parents would show up and say mean things about me now? Or she would run away?_

She didn't which made him uncomfortable at the first place. Naruto never felt so confused in his entire life. He fidgeted again as if waiting for a dismissal cause he kinda felt bad just leaving her there.

He almost jumped when the girl started talking again. Talking to him?

_Of course. You're such a silly boy Naruto. Who else is she talking to when there is only two of you? Silly._

"Ehhh… that's wrong. You shouldn't be always looking down. You should also speak louder. Ok?"

He blinked and looked up at her for the first time. "Uh, Hai? (yes?)" She tapped her chin with one of her fingers as if thinking of something very hard. "You shouldn't always frown and stare of to space all the time either."

He blinked again. Ah. The confusion. "…alright."

"I can't hear."

Blink…blink. Blink. "Alright."

She grinned at him. "See that wasn't so hard was it? I'm Ino. What is your name?" He tensed and his shoulder slumped, he looked back down, his feet kicking the dust. "Monster." He muttered softly already forgetting the _lesson_ the girl named Ino taught him.

"What did I say earlier? I can't understand you right and I can't see you."

Naruto's back stiffened as he raised his head and talked in a much louder voice though his eyes are looking at a different direction. "Monster."

"Eh?" Ino tilted her head, "why are you named like that?"

"It is what others call me."

Ino pouted. "Ja (then) what is your real name?" He turned to face her with his eyes wide.

_She seriously wants to know me?_

"Naruto. My name is Naruto."

She broke to a smile. "You're named after a fishcake? That's weird." Naruto narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Well, you're weird too! You have no pupils."

"Hey! I'm not weird! It's not polite to say that to a lady!" She blew back a raspberry. Naruto scratched his head, question marks practically hovering over him. "It's not?"

Ino, taking advantage of the boy's ignorance nodded her head furiously. "Yeah! It's not a nice thing. Bad things would happen if your do that."

_Really? I didn't know that._

He wondered though why she is giggling if what he said was impolite.

"Whatever Fishcake. Wanna play swing with me?"

Naruto frowned. "You can call me fishcake but I couldn't call you back in another name? That's not fair." He made an indignant huff. Ino grinned even wider. "It is because you're a boy. So beh! Now push me. NOW!" She ordered. Naruto rolled his eyes and complied as she squealed in delight. Unknown to him a small smile was blossoming from his lips.

……………………………….

Ino jumped off the swing and turned to look at the golden haired boy, her hands clasped behind her as she smiled brightly at him.

"I got to go home now or mama and papa will be angry at me." She actually forgot her previous appointment but it is okay. They already knew that she has the habit of not appearing at meetings.

Naruto nodded solemnly. _Already? I didn't realize it was that late. What…what am I thinking? This is only a one time thing. She would learn about me from her parents and she would never speak to me again._

"Ok! Bye bye fishcake!" With that she began to run away. He offered weak wave in return as he watch her retreating back. He was about to turn to head back to his apartment when he was stopped by the same voice that talked to him earlier. He looked back.

Once again Ino was smiling like a minx. "Oi! Naruto-kun, my hankie better be washed and return to me okay? Also **boys don't cry**!" with that she made a final wave before dashing away again.

Confused yet again, Naruto just shrugged and continued his walk unconsciously humming a happy tune. It has been a long while when he felt this good…………. and confused.

_Maybe I should talk to the old man with the funny hat. Girls are really weird._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. I see that my fic confuse some of my readers because of my habit of alternating Nippon and English, I would refrain using the Japanese language from now on and would stick to English.**

**Please read and review.**

**Summary: There's a certain blue eyed blond who always did have a soft spot for underdogs.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

**Orange and Lemons**

**Chapter III**

"But he killed my husband and my children! He's a monster!"

"Don't you dare call him that!"

His hands clasped tightly among the soft white cloth, he flinched when he heard something crash. He remained his head down as he edged closer at the old man in robes, hiding behind his legs. He could feel the muscles tense.

"You have broken the law Haruko-san. Escort her."

Suddenly clouds of smoke bursts and two forms clad in black and white appeared at the messy room. A few seconds later both the black clad figures and Haruko, Naruto's 27th guardian disappeared.

Naruto didn't bat an eyelid.

_Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry…_

The old man sighed and gently pried the boy's hands off his robes and held them with his own. He led young Naruto to the couch where he sat down wearily facing the boy.

"Grandpa…"Naruto sniffed. His eyes burn and he refused to blink in fear that the tears would fall.

_Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry…_

"Did I do something wrong?" He peered his watery eyes through his bangs to the wrinkly gentle grandpa.

The old man smiled sadly. "No. You did nothing wrong Naruto-kun."

_Liar. If I didn't do anything wrong then people wouldn't be blaming me for something._

His hands clenched, clearly disbelieving. He wondered why he would lie. Do adults always lie? Is… Is grandpa always lying to him? Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him, he stiffened. "What are you doing?" He received no response. Feeling awkward at the position, he didn't budge and remained tense. "Ne, grandpa?"

"Hm?"

"Why are they always angry at me? Am I really a monster?" he asked timidly.

"…"

"…" _boys don't cry. Boys don't cry. Boys are not allowed to cry…_

"No, they are just blind Naruto-kun."

He felt his eyes burn as salty tears escaped him. In the end he wasn't able to stop himself from crying. Unknown to Naruto silent tears was falling from the older man's eyes as well.

……………………….

The third Hokage entered the room, his face serious and grim. The two elderly people waiting took note of his state, their vision landed at the small bundle he carries at his back. A boy not more than four with sunshine hair sleeping peacefully with his head resting at the older man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for being late. I had something to take care of as you two could see." The third offered a tired smile. "Nevertheless, it's no excuse to make the council wait."

The elderly man made a nod as he regarded the boy at the Hokage's back. "Again?" He asked, the question coming more like a statement.

"Yes."

The old woman sadly ruffled the boy's hair careful not to wake him. "We understand Sarutobi. I only wish we could do more for him." The third carefully deposited his burden at the nearby couch. He shook his head but remained silent.

The woman continued, "Look at us, we're pathetic. We hold the highest positions here in the village and yet we could not even help one boy."

The old man from the council laid a comforting hand at the only female in the room as if to bring her away from her sad thoughts. "We may be the leaders of many, yes, we hold power but we are just humans. We could make them follow our wills but we could never change their hearts. To do so would be impossible. If they are to see him as the same as everyone else, the boy must make an effort to do it himself with their eyes watching him. Even with our words they would not believe. In the end, it's the boy's burden."

The third removed his hat and placed it at his table. "And what heavy burden it is. But enough of that, now, we have things to discuss."

"Yes, a new village has risen and negotiation seems……."

* * *

Mrs. Yamanaka watched her daughter play dolls happily by the corner. She sighed as she tweaked and manipulated the flower stems at her hands. A mug of coffee was placed in front of her making her blink, startled out of her reverie. "Inochi?"

Her husband nodded and sat down besides her nursing his own cup of coffee. He joined her as he similarly watches their daughter. He took a sip. "It's about him isn't it?"

She nodded. Though she has no personal vendetta against the boy, she had to restrain herself from going to her daughter and forbidding her from ever seeing him again. Yes, she knew better. Normally it was the case for almost all ninja families that have witnessed the fight against the nine tailed fox demon up close. She knows that the boy was just that. A boy. But she could not help herself. "I'm worried. Ino lives and breathes the society. She is a natural social butterfly and though she seems confident, I know that when reality sinks in and the same society she adores would turn against her, she would be hurt. I'm afraid she would break."

She's not the only one with the same troubles, she knows a lot of parents coming from the ninja families who neither encourage nor discourage their children from befriending the boy. It's a pity that none of their children actually made a move to do just that but the exact opposite.

She felt a warm hand cover her own. Inochi smiled. "Ino is a strong girl. She could handle herself and when she can't, we'll be there for her."

She bit her bottom lip and returned back a hesitating smile. "Yeah…"

* * *

"So you don't have mama or papa too?" Naruto is currently squatted down facing the wall of an alley rubbing soft damp fur at his hands. Five kittens, maybe born just a few minutes earlier mewled and licked his skin all the while their mother's carcass beside them.

"I'm sorry. But if it would help I don't have parents too." He said softly. Earlier he had chased a dog away that was picking on the pregnant kitty cat. Because of it he wasn't able to witness how the kittens were born but he did hear them mewling pathetically and loudly at the rain. Their noses prodding the bloody stomach of their mother, he realized that the cat received wounds from the bully dog and it cost's her the untimely death.

Naruto is soaked to the bone; he watched how the kittens would bump their heads together just so they could rub themselves at his hand and fingers. "At least you guys have each other right? Me? I… I don't have any siblings."

_It's not fair._

Life is so unfair. He put a finger under one kitten's neck. Its eyes are closed, they haven't opened yet.

_How easy it is to end it._

The lives currently at his hands are so frail, so easily taken away. A mere squeeze and … He shook his head; droplets of water flew from his now dark gold nearly bronze wet locks. He _is _a bad boy.

Life is really unfair. The kittens would survive but they would have each other, he petted them absentmindedly. He would have to survive being alone. Grandpa wouldn't be always there. How unlucky…

He noticed the rain beating his back grow softer. The doors of the houses are starting to open again. A few moments later children would start running and playing with their peers, women would meet each other and gossip and he… he would hide.

"OI! FISHCAKE!"

He nearly fell forward in surprise. He looked over his shoulder to see the same bossy girl he saw a few days earlier.

_Ino. _His mind supplied.

She waved her hand and closed her small blue umbrella. "NARUTO-KUN! What are you doing over there!"

_Guess it stop raining. I didn't notice._

He stood up and faced her cradling the newly born kittens at his arms. She ran towards him, her feet splashing the puddles on the street. She bent her head down and cooed at the mewling creatures before his chest. He looked down at her though she seems unaware of his stare.

A secret smile blossomed at his lips as the rays of sunshine pierced through the clouds making the shadows flee. As fast as it came, the smile was hidden. "Hey Pupil-less." He returned back the greeting.

"EH! What did you call me! What did I tell you huh fishcake! Boys don't call us girls' names! Are you purposely ….blah, blah, blah…"

He mentally plugged his ears and merely nodded at the expected pauses. He lets out a few smiles slip but all the while remained thoughtfully silent.

_Guess that… life isn't so bad after all._

He stroked one of the kitten's undersides with his free fingers, watched and partially listened at the ranting bossy, loud girl in front of him stomping at the puddles time to time.

"HEY! Are you even listening to me fishcake! Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say pupiless."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Ek-ek: I'm sorry for the long delay. After an unfortunate accident to my computer cause by my brother, It was inevitable. It crashed resulting for all my previous hard worked writing to go poof! And because of that, it was really hard for me to start writing again.

Warning: SHORT chapter ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

**Summary: There's a certain blue eyed blond who always did have a soft spot for underdogs.**

ORANGE AND LEMONS 

_It's hot._

The sun beating harshly down on him, Naruto run towards the woods to find shade and sanctuary. From where he's at, hidden among the thick leaves, he peered through the open spaces and gazed on the children accumulated at the square with envy.

It's not fair.

The man at the center of circle of children laughed as he handed down Popsicle's to each and every child reaching up to him with greedy hands. Coupled with high-pitched giggles from the young ones, Naruto wished that he had some magical power to snatch one of those cold sweets without anyone knowing.

_Like…like super speed or something._

It's not fair.

He gritted his teeth when the man made a exaggerated notion of mock fear as more children came running towards him. Naruto grounded his teeth, his hands clenching tightly from his hold at the branch of the tree he's on. Oh, how easy it is to hate them and yet he could not help but watch them wishing he's one of those kids. With sticky cheeks coming from the ice scream consumed messily, with sticky hands from the melted cold sweet, with an empty and done Popsicle stick still on his mouth, sucking on it till the taste of wood is gone. It's not fair.

_Of course it's not fair. You foolish boy! When has it ever been? Foolish, stupid, little, idiot boy._

Naruto gave a last look before darting away to the shadows of the forest.

…………..

"Oi, fish cake. What are you doing over there? Don't you want a ice cream? It's good!"

Naruto raised his head to have a wildly grinning Ino with a half-done stick of ice cream at hand meet his vision. _It's her again. Why does she keep on coming to me? _ He pondered as he wiped the moist from his eyes.

The blond girl tilted her head to the side curiously and blinked. "Ahhh! You've been crying again!" Naruto quickly rubbed the rest of his tears away and turned his head away, muttering an 'am not' at the same. Ino's face crinkled in suspicion. "Hmmmmmm? You lie. Liar. Fishcake is a crybaby."

The blond boy's brows met, a slight unconscious pout forming at his lips as he stubbornly kept his head turned away. "not a crybaby."

A slow mischievous smile crawled up to Ino's lips, " Crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby!"

He whipped his head angrily towards her ready to snap at her when he felt something pressed at the gap between his eyes. _Ah! cold! _He stared dumbly at the cold treat pressed at his skin making him cross-eyed. She grinned. "It's a good thing I got two. You look like you need one."

_Eh?_

He tried to look at her but with a thing pressed between his eyes, the task seems exceptionally more difficult. He blinked and slowly raised his hand taking the treat away from her hold. Once more she was looking very much like a minx. He touched the skin between his eyes and realized, _It's sticky. _

At that thought a small smile appeared from him without his knowing. Ino grinned even wider and resumed her quest of finishing her own treat. He muttered a soft shy thank you as she down beside him at the grass.

The birds above them chirped as they watched the children playing at far off. The contemplative silence blanketing them off, Ino pulled her knees to her chest and rests her chin on them. "You know… you shouldn't look so sad all the time." Naruto gave her a sidelong glance, watching her at the corner of his eyes.

She continued, "Papa said that it would make others think you're a pu…pusch….pushover," she stumbled at the word. "… and make fun of you more. So! So!" She turned to face him with a grin so wide that her eyes are reduced to crescents. "You should always smile! Be happy!" Her grin died down as a soft look adopted her features. "I feel sad too when either Mama or Papa are sad. So, so… don't cry anymore and smile okay? Promise?" She asked with a somewhat stern expression on her face that she saw her mama wear to papa sometimes.

With the Popsicle still in his mouth, Naruto turned his head toward her and gave the most solemn nod he could. At that, she shook her head furiously like the child she is, "Uh, uh! No! We have to pinky swear on it! No cheating." She raised her free hand and curled her fingers, her pinky outstretched expectantly. "Promise?"

Naruto pulled out the ice cream in his mouth and tried a smile as wide as hers. It came out awkward clearly out of practice, turning out much closer to a grimace than a smile yet he still tried nevertheless. He raised his hand and curled his pinky around hers, "Un. Promise."

_I'll try._

…………………………….

"Bye bye! Don't forget tomorrow okay!"

Hearing the loud voice of her daughter. Mrs. Yamanaka raised her head to look outside the window. Ino was waving wildly at a young Uzumaki boy far off who answered a small shy wave in return. He seemed to be hesitating for a moment before a wide awkward smile blossomed at his lips. A second later it was gone and he ran swiftly away.

It was near dark, Mrs. Yamanaka turned back down at the flowers she was arranging with a soft smile adorning her face. She took one of the white flowers from the basket, closed the lights and closed the shop. Her husband is already waiting for their daughter at the door.

Ino ran happily towards her father with an extra bounce on her steps with no plans of slowing down. Inochi chuckled as he caught her, picking her off the ground and swinging her around making her burst into a fit of giggles. As soon as she was settled down at her Papa's shoulders, her mama tucked a white flower behind her ear and reached up to peck her at the cheeks. "So how was your day?" she asked.

"It was fun! Naruto-kun was …." Ino related her story excitedly as the three of them walked home, with her mama holding Papa's hand and Papa holding her securely at his shoulders. The street lamps just stirring to life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! It's been long since the last update hasn't it? Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them especially those that exceed 1 to 3 sentences. Just for those whose asking. Yes, there will be a time skip but it won't be happening anytime soon. Patience my dears, it is crucial and especially important, well, to the plotline how Naruto and Ino get molded to the persons they are to be when they grow up.**

**A single person could change many things if the person really wants to you know. (smile)**

**Please read, enjoy and REVIEW.**

**Summary: There's a certain blue eyed blond who always did have a soft spot for underdogs.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

**Orange and Lemons**

Ino's bare feet splashing at the water, she waved her hand enthusiastically. "Come on! Fishcake!" Naruto frowned slightly slowly hating the nickname but hurried on nonetheless. Ino squealed as she waded along the shallow waters. Her blank blue eyes glint with mischief as she splashed the nearing boy.

"Waah! C..Cold! Stop that. Ino! Oi! Pu…Pupilless!"

The girl only giggled and continued her assault forcing the boy to retaliate back, sputtering from the water as the same. Millions of tiny bubbles of pleasure kept on popping inside his chest, childish laughter finally escaped Naruto's mouth as he fought back making it an all out splash war. So busy splashing, he didn't realize that Ino had dived down and creep behind his back. She pounced on him succeeding on making him nearly have a heart attack and lose balance at the same time.

"Gah!" **SPLASH!**

Naruto shook his head, droplets of water flying away from his wet hair. "What was that for?" He rubbed the tender side of his head that had unfortunately had hit on a rock. He opened his eyes to see a finger pointing in front of him waving back and forth as if to admonish him. "Listen up fishcake!" Ino has her other hand on her waist. "Didn't anyone taught you? Call me ino-chan. I-n-o- chaaaaannnn!" she sai the word chan in a sing song manner while emphasizing on the I, no part.

Naruto blinked at her then blinked again at the hugely grinning girl and edged away. "Your weird. Get away from me pupilless."

"Hey! So mean!" she whined.

Nevertheless the boy continued to edge away when the girl started to follow him.

* * *

"Naa…Naruto-kun." Ino has her face cupped by her hands at the ground while the rest of the lower part of her body is submerged at the water. Naruto meanwhile is sitting on the side of the river, kicking the water with his feet.

"I sometimes see you at the academy. Do you go to school?" She turned a curious head towards her silent companion. He nodded his head and suddenly she wailed. "Awwww! That's not fair! I want to go there too but mama and papa won't let me. Ne, ne! I bet you get a lot of friends."

Naruto let his head fall to his chest and ceased all movements. "a….ah." _liar. _he tried on a smile but failed miserably. She pouted as she observed him. "….You're…really bad at that."

"yeah." He sighed feeling ashamed and disheartened.

"Is it hard?" She asked. He looked down on her. "What? Smiling? Sometimes…" the corners of Ino's mouth go down a little. "Wakaranai yo. (I don't understand) I do it all the time but it's not so hard."

"…"

"Hey don't feel so sad about it fishcake." He blinked at her not really feeling sad about the matter. She continued, "Ino-chan's here! Asking for help isn't so bad you know." She grinned. "Just don't get used to it okay. Boys who can't do things on their own are pathic (pathetic. But she's a child so… yeah) but boys who always do things on their own gets in a lot in trouble. Mama always scolds papa when he tries to do something hard without telling her."

He tilted his head in question. "So it's okay to girls?" She shook her head furiously. "Noooooo! Mama says that every girl should grow idipen…indi…INDIPENDENT! Hah!" She smiled again. "Mama says that girls who always ask for help is annoying." She got up from the shallow water and stood in front of him. She pinched his cheeks and pulled them upwards. "There! Do that! Smile! Be happy!" She let go and he tried to do so as she ordered but still it came out very fake and well, funny looking. She shook her head and positioned her hands in akimbo. "No! practice okay? C'mon. Let's go home. Its late and I'm hungry." He nodded his head and stood up. Ino smiled and began to race across the water when…

**SPLASH!**

"INO!"

* * *

Ino sat there whimpering, tears leaking out at the side of her eyes. "It hurts. Mama. Papa. I want mama. It hurts." Naruto looked down at her cut and swollen ankle helpless and slightly panicking. "don't cry Ino-chan. Didn't you say that crying is bad?" she ignored him and continue to sob.

What will he do?

_Bring her home? But they will make those eyes again. They will get angry at me. They will say it's my fault. Her parents will hurt me._

He unconsciously took a step back.

**Monster**.

**Demon**

**Bad**

**Orphan**

He clamped his hands over his ears to ward off the imaginary voices but he still heard them. _No. No. NO! I'm not. I'm not! It's not my fault._ He took another step back.

Ino sniffed and looked up her eyes shimmering with tears. "Naruto-kun…

_The voices stopped._

…I want…

_He opened his eyes no longer seeing shadows._

…to go home." She whined and hiccupped.

He blinked seeming to awaken from a dream or nightmare. He looked down her. She looked pitiful really and somewhere inside his chest it stings a bit though he does not understand why. Should he really take her home? She could do that herself if she really tries. Would he really go through all that trouble despite what the adults would do to him?

He bit his lower lip as another tear fell from her cheek. Wordlessly he stepped forward, knelt down and presented her with his back. "Climb on." She meekly complied and wrapped her arms almost tightly but not too tightly around his neck. Her face buried at the crook of his neck, wetting his dry shirt with her tears and snot. He stood up carefully, carrying her like she was the most fragile glass. "Don't worry Ino-chan. I'll get you home." She looked up, her glassy blue eyes meeting his, he made a small encouraging smile that came out not half bad at all.

Would he really go through all that for her?

_Yeah. Yeah I would._

Besides, he thought wryly. Aren't boys supposed to be the brave? Slowly but surely they made their way back.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set bathing the everything with orange glow. A soft sniff came near from Naruto's neck where Ino has her face buried. He gave her a brief glance, "just a little more Ino-chan. We'll get there." He felt her nod before turning back to the road. He bit himself inside his cheek and tries to hurry.

_Ino…_

"…hey look at that…."

"..ino? what's"

"..wrong. probably because of…"

"…him. Demon brat already…"

"…hurting. Hokage-sama should…"

Naruto blinked furiously trying to hold back his tears. Normally he would not look at them and would stare at his feet but if he does that then he might bump into something and hurt Ino even more.

He trudged on refusing to make any eye contact when he pass by the people on the road giving him disapproving looks.

_Ah…how unlucky._

At this thought something inside him began to laugh without humor. It isn't fair he thought. He always get to be like this, it isn't fair that Ino would get hurt and he would always get the blame. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe if he had caught her, move more….

He shook his head. _Ah…how unlucky._ A small smile slowly began to form at his lips. Everything in his situation is surreal. Like everything around him is one dimensional. Everything from ino getting hurt to him being their target to get him hurt is so sad and angering that it's funny in a twisted way. He doesn't understand the way he thinks, Naruto realized. He could not explain how but the thought of this made him smile even wider receiving a small bit of satisfaction as he noticed how pissed it made the adults around him from the act.

Maybe he's weird. Maybe he's freaky. He does not understand it himself but as he formed an unconscious smile that continued to grow imitating the same grin from the girl he carries at his back when she smiles like a minx, he closed his eyes to supposedly happy arcs enjoying and hating it at the same time as he infuriated the people who would turn to look at them with the face.

He hates them but at the same time he aches for them.

_Ah… how unlucky._

Just as the same he sometimes gets annoyed by Ino's bossiness but miss her with the same reason when she's gone. As if a reminder the brief period of lunacy was gone as he hurried more to get her to the flower shop.

_Her mama and papa will get angry even more if they see me like that which is bad. Pull yourself together Naruto._

"Don't worry ino-chan." _Don't worry._

…………………………………………..


	6. Chapter 6

**I liiiiiivvvvveeeeee! So sorry for the delay, this chapter isn't quite long but isn't quite short either…. Wait…. Actually it is short. Eh. Whatever. Here's the next installment of…**

Orange and Lemons 

He remembers it was snowing. The sky was dark and small round cottons of ice falling down the ground. He doesn't understand why people like winter. Everything was so white; everything was so cold. The trees looks dead, the animals are hiding and when the night comes or early morning, everything is so silent.

He remembers going out early once, the crunch of his feet at the snow echoes with clarity to his ears almost making him wince and shudder with no relations with the morning chill. He had looked around him once before he fled and shut himself at his apartment.

The world was silent and all is blanketed by snow. It looks empty and barren of life.

_Cold_

_Empty_

It makes him feel like he's alone. Like he's the only living thing left in earth. He curled to a ball and hid himself underneath his blanket, humming no particular tune as the sound bounce the walls and return to his ears. It was better he supposed, that while the world seem deaf and silent as his apartment, here he feels safe. At least when the wind blows through his broken windows he could cover himself, at least he wouldn't have to stare how everything around him seems nothing. He never liked winter it always makes him see things more than other seasons. Like how feels the same coldness of the outside creep inside his bones even if he was under his blanket, like how he hears his voice rebound and echo at the empty spaces standing out obnoxiously amidst the silence …

_Because… in the end, everything remains the same._

………………

Naruto felt eyes boring down on him. He could hear sounds coming inside from the flower and Ino's voice speaking to a lower and older female voice. Intrigued and a little bit curious, he would have melded himself with the scenery to watch had the circumstances been different instead he remains his head stubbornly down looking at his old torn sandals, his hands clasped behind his back and his body in a form of almost complete submission. He hates it he realized as he waited.

He hates it more when someone who actually pays attention to you doesn't say anything. It makes him feel like a bug being examined.

_And you amount more than that? _

He flinched more from his thoughts rather from the warm large hand the rests on his shoulder. He reluctantly forced his eyes to meet the blond man, fully expecting the sight of flying fist hitting his face or cold angry eyes and a scowl. Instead what met his vision was a man with a kind face and a small smile on his lips saying two words.

"Thank you."

Those two words doing more damage to him mentally, he could feel his eyes widen in response as his thoughts went to a screeching halt.

He felt his brain shutting down, feels himself fade out of reality, feeling himself nodding dumbly at the question of the rather cheerful man he could not remember what.

It makes him think (or think that he's thinking seeing that he is in his current state of mental overload) that there is something definitely wrong in the world or this man. Ino's father has finally flipped because of the latest incident because clearly he's not acting as he should be. And Naruto found that fact is far more disturbing than the other facts he had discovered as he grew.

It simply isn't done. It is impossible. It simply goes against nature. It simply goes against all what is deemed proper in the world and Naruto wonders if the man had even bothered to realize that what he has done is considered a taboo to the rest of the adults.

"I expect you to visit if not tomorrow then anytime this week." The man chuckled. "If you don't then expect Ino to go hunting for you."

Hunting… 

Naruto thought dimly as he nods his head numbly and left the rather strange adult. He imagined Ino coming for him with a jungle bolo at her hands bending on the ground at times looking for his tracks. Next thing he knew he was standing at a training ground staring at his feet regarding it with slight wonder as if surprised that it hadn't sank through the ground.

And here you thought when you got everything all figured out; something just comes around and messes everything up.

……………………………………………………….

Naruto found that while he doesn't find Ino's loud voice screaming his ear off likable, he does find that he is calmer that he could ever been than the last few days. He doesn't understand what's going in that head of hers as she insisted to continue on limping by his side, shooting glares at him, yelling at him yet follow him as he go nowhere in particular.

He paused and turned to her startling her out of her mid rant. "Does it hurt?" He peered down at he small feet. She suddenly pouted and Naruto felt a chill go through his spine for no apparent reason. She's smiling he noted but there is something distinctly different from this smile from all the rest he had seen from her so far. "Ino….-chan?" Naruto yelped and suddenly stiffened when Ino latched at his back, climbing on it. Getting the idea so far, Naruto sighed and grabbed hold of her legs as he carried her on his back. "You're evil you know that don't you?"

The blond girl merely smiled. "Noooooo…Fishcake's mean to make me walk."

"And pupiless is bossy." He muttered under his breath, wincing a little when she pulled some of his hair. "Don't call me that! Let's go to the park. I want to sit at the swings again." Ino wiggled impatiently behind him, Maybe I should just bring her back to her parents.

"Naruto-kuuuuunnnn!" She whined and tugged slightly at his hair again. "I wanna play! Let's play."

Once more Naruto finds himself in wonder that he's walking to the park's direction feeling oddly elated rather than annoyed. His scalp still aches though.

…………………….

"Mama said that I would go to the academy next year."

Eh?

Naruto stilled and almost got hit by the swing he was pushing. "You… you're going to start the academy soon?" He asked, his tone wavering a bit. He hoped that his dismay didn't sound through with his voice. "Un!" She replied cheerfully, he could practically feel the 10 thousand-watt grin radiating from her even with facing her moving back.

Oh dear… this is going to cause problems isn't it?

Naruto hesitated a bit, pushing her with less force than before. "Well, that is good." Not. The thought of Ino's loud bossy voice near him all day made him almost cringe. "Hmm…? You don't sound happy though." Her tone sounds awfully suspicious. He chuckled nervously that came out all too fake and awkward. "No, no. Why would you think that?" He slowed her down until she stopped. Ino made a non-committal noise at the back of her throat indicating that she would drop the matter for now. Naruto moved to the swing beside her and sat down.

"Hey, if you're in the academy now then that means you're my sempai right?" Curious pupiless blue eyes peered on him.

This isn't going to be good…

"So that means that you know more right?"

No… this is not going to happen… this is not going to…

"I guess…"

No. no. no. no. no…

Ino cast him a Cheshire grin, Naruto inwardly moaned. "You're going to help me right? Especially on hard things right." He turned his gaze down to his feet where it made uneasy circles on the ground. "I'm not really good at it Ino… I failed last year."

Why is this happening to me?

"But still!" She insisted, Naruto turned away. "You know more than I do!" She pouted. "I wanna go strong too! Don't you want to teach me?" Her bottom lip trembled. He shifted on his seat, uncomfortable. "It's not that Ino, it's just…"

I don't want to let them see you with me. I don't want them to hate you. I don't want you to hate me.

He glanced at her depressed state and tried to sound cheerful. "I…I… fine. I'm just not good at it okay and I might make mistakes. I might… hurt you." Ino brightened. "Really! Don't worry about me fishcake-sempai. I know that you won't really hurt me!"

Then, there's no helping it I guess. Just please, don't leave me Ino.

"Hehe…" She grinned happily, Naruto cast her a fleeting glance, a small sad smile on his face.

Gods, I'm such a whiny kid.

"Hey." He snapped out of musings when he saw her right in front of his face, standing. She scowled. "It's Ino- CHAN. Stupid fishcake." She grumbled, Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Later that night when Naruto got home, he opened the lights and sat down on his chair where scrolls and various notes lay in front of him on the table. Later that night, while Ino sleeps at her home, Naruto stayed awake and for the first time studied in earnest.


End file.
